His Prisoner
by aznb8bygurl
Summary: How far will one go for true love? Only Endymion will know. A Serenity and Endymion story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm back with a new story...as for _Unexpected Love_, I don't think I will be continuing anytime soon. I seem to have lost my direction for that story. Sorry folks! Thanks so much for those of you that left me reviews for that story. I promise to deliver a full story this time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary:

Serenity was more beautiful than any creature in the world. Born into a peasant family, her life was simple and happy. Enter the future king-to-be, Prince Endymion, the dark and sensual, sometimes ruthless, womanizer.

Will the kidnap of a beautiful maiden be the start of a once in a lifetime passionate romance or will it be only unrequited love? How far will a man whose known for his cold heart go for someone that he thinks he has fallen in love with?

To the edge of the world and back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Destined Meeting

Disclaimer: Do not own a damn thing except this storyline

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: Destined Meeting_

In a land of peace and posterity, there was a little quiet village by the name of Halcyon. Surrounded by mountains on one side and the ocean on the other, the everyday life of a Halcyon peasant was calm and happy.

The village only consisted of about 30 cottages, a bakery, general store, school, and a few fresh produce stores, which were all located along the seaside. If the residents needed fancier things, they would have to travel out to the marketplace in the bigger neighboring towns.

Life in Halcyon was simple.

"Serenity! Hurry up and get ready before you miss your morning studies at the Hall!"

"I'm coming mother!"

There was a loud bang, then some shuffles and eventually a moan of pain coming from somewhere in the cottage. Then a golden haired child came rushing out into the kitchen where Ilene was setting up that morning's breakfast.

"Mmmm! It smells so good mother!

"You better hurry child, or Elder Nana will scold you again." Ilene said with a hint of laughter.

Elder Nana was the village wise woman; not that she was very old or anything, but her wisdom and gentle manner earned her that name. Whenever there was an issue that needed to be resolved or troubles, Elder Nana was the one to go to. She's a widow with no children or relatives of any kind so everyone in the village was like family to her. Since she has free time, she taught lessons at the Hall to kids from 5 up to 16 years of age.

Serenity was what you may call a free-spirited child. Always smiling and trying to make other people laugh; her temper though, was another story. If one did _anything _to make her angry or offend her in any way, she will make sure that person will _not _hear the end of it. Even in that case, anyone who met Serenity for the first time will immediately take a liking to the girl. Not only did she light up a room with her smiles, but her company alone will liven up even the dullest atmosphere. This of course made her very popular with both the other kids and the adults.

Ilene, Serenity's mother is a much calmer version of her. Known for her soft nature and caring personality, she too is very popular with the other villagers. Being a young widow of 34, she is still sought after by numerous men, but she had no intentions of marrying again. Ilene fell in love at the tender age of 16 and got married to Kenji at age 18. That same year she was married, Serenity was born. After only 4 short years of marriage, Kenji died of an incurable sickness; leaving Ilene to bring up the 4 year old Serenity. Between taking care of Serenity and doing housework, she sewed many things from handkerchiefs to clothing in order to pay for expenses. During the springtime, she joined other women in harvesting and planting; for that was something she also enjoyed doing. It was hard raising a child alone; especially at this time and age, but Ilene managed well and often had help from other villagers. Now at age 16, Serenity and Ilene were inseparable.

"Bye mother! See you after lessons!"

"Make sure you don't fall asleep again!" Ilene yelled after her daughter. She sighed, though Serenity was active, she was always tired or bored when it came to schooling.

_She must have gotten that from me, _Ilene mused.

Serenity managed to go through the lessons that day without falling asleep, but actually paying attention to what Elder Nana was teaching is another story.

As Elder Nana ended the days' lessons, Serenity was the first to rush out of the Hall. Giggling and running, she was joined by Mina and Amy, her best friends since before Serenity can remember.

"What are we going to do today? It's such a nice day out! Let's go to the shores and play with water!" Mina exclaimed.

"Well...alright, but I don't want to stay out too long. I've got to finish this _very _interesting book at home. It's getting to the romantic part!" Serenity sighed.

Mina scoffed. "Your head is always stuck in the clouds with your romance books. Do you really believe in all that lovey-dovey stuff?"

"Of course I do Mina! If it didn't really exist, how will the writers be able to come up with such things? I for one believe that they are the writer's personal experiences. Don't you think so Amy?"

"Um...y-yes I think I can see what you're trying to say" Amy blushed.

"Hmph! Well you two can daydream all you want, but I still think that romance is whatever that you make of it and it isn't always perfect."

"Mina, must you always spoil the fun for me! It's good to escape from reality once in a while."

"Well, I'm just informing you of the truth so that you won't be really crushed when you finally discover that for yourself Serenity."

"You just wait! I'll prove to you one day that my kind of romance really exists!"

Mina laughed and ran off towards the shores. The two followed closely behind, but after only a little while, they stopped. There in front of them were crowds of people watching a line a horsemen blowing horns. That signaled the passing by of a member of the royal courts. Curious, the three pushed and shoved their ways through.

What a spectacular sight! They have never seen such elegantly dressed men and horses in their entire lives. Each of the men was dressed in royal blue, symbolizing the royal courts and the horses were saddled with royal blue and gold. Following the first group of 4 horsemen was a lavishly decorated carriage. Serenity's breath caught, for she has never seen something so beautiful! Sitting in front of the carriage was the coachman guiding 2 snow white horses. Behind the carriage was about a dozen of guards with much similar outfits marching along. All of which, to Serenity, seemed like they didn't know how to smile.

"Wow! I wonder who is in the carriage!" Mina whispered loudly.

As if the person in the carriage heard Mina's question, the golden curtain to the window was suddenly brushed aside. Out popped the head of a man no more than 20, with hair so dark that when the sun hit, there was an almost blue tint to it. His gaze seemed to settle onto Serenity almost immediately and she looked back with the same intensity that the he was looking at her. It seemed as if by some light that he was attracted to look at the girl, but he soon realized that it was her golden hair reflected from the sun that caught his attention. Smirking, he turned back inside the carriage and rode further down the shore. Eventually, royal blue turned into black dots and then the black dots vanished.

Releasing a breath that she didn't consciously know was holding, Serenity gasped for air.

_Who was that? It seemed as if he just froze me with one look._

"Serenity!...Sere!...are you listening to me? Mina waved frantically.

"Oh! Sorry Mina, I was just thinking."

"I can see that! I was saying, wasn't that man in the carriage dangerously handsome?"

_He was...more handsome than anyone I've seen or imagined for that matter._

Seeing that she wasn't going to get a response out of Serenity, Mina turned to the blushing Amy to discuss what they just witnessed. When Mina turned back to Serenity, she was nowhere in sight.

"That Serenity! Always with her head in the clouds!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Ok so that's the first chapter...I know it's a little short, but this was sort of an introductory chapter to some of the characters. When I have the time between my two jobs and school, I will be posting a much longer and interesting chapter. So please leave reviews on what you guys think of my story so far. It will help me and also encourage me to update sooner. So until next time!


End file.
